speed wars
by shadowz1996
Summary: staring espio as darth maul
1. the not so short negoteations

**Chapter one the absince of negoteations** Authers note i own neither sonic or star wars sonic belongs to sega and star wars belongs to disny so injoy and pleas review

Darkniss, for that is what we see in the airliss vacume of space, or is it? welll, acturly for some planits yes it was quite pecfulll but for earth, no,for it had become blockaded buy the greedy trade federation, for they wanted to be the richised busness in the galixy so thy set up a blockade around earth,knowing that earth was ther only compotinton. Knowing this they set up definseis to stop earth from tradeing with outher planits. Meanwhile back on mobbeus, supreme dr. acorn was fureous at what had haponed, He thought it best to send to hedgehog nights tp try to negoteate with the to brothers snively and his brother ozal,to try to convince them some outher way instead of either fighting them or just leting them blockade earth.

Inter luckus

Luckas-caption, tell them we wish to bored at once.

caption-yes sir he presis a buttion and on the view scerean appers the face of Ozal himself

Capton-with all due respect, the ambasadors for the suppreem dr wold wish to bored emedeatly.

ozal-yes ovcous as you know pur blockade is completly legal and we well be happy to se the ambasadores view screen flickers off.

the crue start to enter the federation ship and land in the main hanger bay and the ship dores open and the to woreors step out they are greted by a femail rabit

rabit-i am Vinala the rabit at your service this way plees.

the hedgehogs fallow her

Vinilla- we are gretly honerd by your visit ambasators make yourselfs comfurtabil my masters shold be with you shortly.

exet vanila

Knuckles-i have a bad feeling about this

Luckas- i dont sinse anything

Knuckles- its nt about the misson master its about something else were elusive.

luckus-dont since on your own desires Knuckles keep your consentrason here and now were it belongs

Knuckles- but Master tanaka sead i shold be mindfull about the future.

Luckas- only in the proper momint be mindfull of the chaos powers young padawan.

Knuckles- yes master he walks to the windo befor continueing, How do you think that thes trade vicroy tipes will deal with the dr.,s own demands?

Luckus-thees trade federation tipes are cowerds the negoteations shold be short.

Lokation trade fedaration comfrince room.

enter Vinilla Snivly and ozal

ozal-What what did you say?

Vanila-the ambasadores are hedgehog Knights i beleve.

Snivly-I new it there here to force a settelment.

ozal-destrackt them i i will contackt lored elidy.

Snivli-are you brain dead? im not going in there with to hedgehogs, sind the pet.

exit the to brothers

lokation trade fedaration planing room

Inter Vanila and the to hedgehogs

Knuckles-is it in there nature to make us wait this long?

Luckus-no i since an unusarel amount of feer that something has disrupted there trade disspute.

all exit-end of ackt one A/N sorry for my spelling errers, any way pleas review


	2. the first fight

**Chapter 2 The first fight A-N same as abouve ok injoy  
**

 **Meanwhile, in the trade fedaration meeting room a holagraphick figure apeers in front of the to brothers.**

 **Figure-what is it?**

 **Snivly-this skeme of yours has failed lored elledy, the blockade is finished, we dare not go aginstst the hedgehogs.**

 **Eledy- Vicroy i don't want that tanted slime in my sight again this turn of events is onfortunite me must accelarate our plans begin to land your troops.**

 **Snivily-but my lored isn't that illigal?**

 **elidy- I WILL make it legal**

 **Snivaly-and the hedgehogs?**

 **Elidy-the Dr. shold never have brought them into this kill them emedeatly**

 **Snivily- yes yes my lord as as you wish**

 **exit all**

 **meanwhile in the landing bay , a team of hevaly armed buzz bombers approch the repiblick cruser ready to open fiere**

 **inter captin and co piolot**

 **Co piolot-Caption loock**

 **Captin-shilds-he dies in a fiery explosion.**


End file.
